This invention relates generally to the field of fence construction, and in particular, to a modular fencing assembly which is attractive and easily installed.
In general, fencing systems are called upon to satisfy a variety of needs. Primarily, fencing serves the function of subdividing or segregating one area from another, however, it is not uncommon for fencing to serve a decorative or ornamental function as well. Accordingly, for a fencing system to be useful in a wide variety of applications, it is necessary that such a fencing system be attractive as well as sturdy.
Another consideration is the ease or difficulty with which a particular fencing system is installed. For example, an easily installed system which, although attractive, provides limited protection, may be desirable in certain circumstances. However, for other applications, for example, those requiring higher security, such a system may prove unsatisfactory. In such case, a completely different fencing system would be required.
Since the potential applications for fencing vary widely, it is necessary to develop and stock a broad range of fencing materials capable of satisfying these needs. This need to maintain adequate stocks of each of a variety of fencing designs, as well as the need to provide an area sufficiently large to store these various fencing types, results in increased costs to a fencing manufacturer or distributor.
As a further consideration, many fencing applications lend themselves to construction by persons other than those who are skilled in the construction of fences. This is often desirable for both the initial installation, as well as for subsequent repairs. To be adapted for this purpose, a fencing system should be easily installable with a minimum need for specialized tools, in addition to satisfying all of the requirements previously referred to.
It, therefore, becomes desirable to provide a fencing system which is secure, attractive, easily installed, and should the need arise, easily repaired.